1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a computer system and a method of booting a computer system, and more particularly, to a method of quickly booting an operating system (OS) when a computer system is booted.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
When power Is supplied to a conventional computer system (e.g., a personal computer (PC)), the computer system uploads an OS stored in a hard disk drive (HDD) to a random access memory (RAM) and a central processing unit (CPU) boots the computer system based on the OS uploaded to the RAM. It takes some time to read OS data from the HDD. Accordingly, OS boot time cannot be efficiently reduced just with improved disk performance.
The best way for fast booting is to permanently station an OS at RAM. However, conventional computer systems use volatile RAM. Thus, storage of the OS at the RAM that does not utilize a backup battery is not possible.